la buena accion de hollowichigo
by claudiozero777
Summary: bueno esta es una idea que acabe en 6 horas es un intento de comedia, muchas parejas ichiruki, byakuya-hisana,un poco toushiro/harem y un cross over de naruto al final narusaku .


**La verdadera buena acción de ichigo-hollow**

Tema: parodia

Parejas: ichiruki, y ulqui/inoe/ishida, byakuya/hisana y toshiro/rangiku/ hinamori/halibel/Karin. Narusaku, mencionado al final.

"_Pensamientos"._

"**mis opiniones"**

Texto normal.

Declaración: Bleach pertenece a tite kubo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar al igual que el amor de naruto por sakura y los sentimientos de ichigo y rukia; este fic no planea ofender a nadie por lo cual pido que si hay algo que les moleste entiende que **este es solo un fic dirigido a la risa fácil y a ironizar ciertas cosas de mis mangas favoritos **

O=0o0000o0o0o0o00o00o0000o=O0o0o0o0o00o000O0o0o00o0

En medio de la batalla en la quinta torre de las noches mientras kurosaki peleaba a muerte contra un poderoso (**y arrogante**) ulquiorra, paso algo inesperado (**si claro inesperado** **igualito a cuando hinata le pegaron una arrastrada contra pein = en medio de una batalla**), inoe apareció junto a ishida en una tabla de surf (**esperen que no era en una tabla espiritual?**).

Inoe desesperada al ver que a ichigo le estaban dando una paliza intento levantarle los ánimos gritando: kurosaki-kun te salvare.

(**Esperen no fueron ichigo, rukia, Chad, ishida y renji a salvarla a ella**).

Ante tal grito de parte de inoe, ishida se molesto ase tan solo unos momentos mientras subían a la cúpula, inoe le dejo ser un hombre y hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

_Maldita ya se le olvido que en diez minutos le hice decir todos los países asta puerto rico._ Fue lo único que pensó el celoso quinchi.

Algo similar pensó ulquiorra, y en menos de tres segundos todas y cada una de las veces que estuvo con inoe en su prisión, mientras aizen-sama y los demás espadas jugaban al "corre que te pillo eterno".

El pobre ulquiorra se quedaba cuidando a la humana, claro eso tenia sus compensaciones pues después de escuchar una sarta de tonterías, llantos y pataleos. Esa chica se ponía cariñosa y como dice una canción de Vicente Fernández: _nos estorbo la ropa, dejamos que las prensadas se cayeran._

Mientras inoe corría sin avanzar, el único que no dijo nada fue kurosaki pues en ese justo momento, algo impredecible pasó:

La luna bajo y en una curva estaba sentada rukia.

_Demonios que sexi esta. Pensó kurosaki olvidando que rukia estaba peleando con rudobone._

_(_**Oye eso es cierto como rukia esta allí, y mas importante como se subió a la luna o es que es su bankai XD)**_**.**_

Kurosaki-kun porque no nos vamos a dar un paseo por el universo y mas haya. Rukia le sonreía tan sensualmente que se le olvido su pelea y no se dio cuenta, asta que fue demasiado tarde: ulquiorra le había echo un agujero en el pecho.

Inoe se quedo pasmada al ver aquello y cual una magdalena empezó a llorar y gritar como bela de crepúsculo (**si esa oveja tonta cuyo poder es casi igual al de orihime**)**.**

Kurosaki-kun sálvameeeeeeeeeee te juro que me mantuve virgen par tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

A Rukia le salió una gotita en la nuca y se aburrió viendo a ulquiorra peleando con ishida sobre quien había echo mujer a inoe, y como la mencionada estaba gritando , ninguno se fijo en la trasformación de ichigo, y los ojos de rukia se agrandaron al ver la GRANDEZA DE……….. Los cuernos de ichigo.

_Mierda eso significa que va a matar al espada y de seguro tendré que volver a pelar contra ese feo monstruo con cara de toro y sin lugar de duda alguna tendría que pelear contra yammi._

Pero rukia se equivocaba, ichigo en ves de atacar a ulquiorra agarro a inoe de los cabellos, le arranco la cabeza, la acerco a su rostro y le grito con una voz que el mismísimo aizen temblaría.

CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA INOE. Y sin ningún gesto de amabilidad le pego una pata y en pleno vuelo le tiro un cero.

Kurosaki-kun te amooooooooo. Fue lo último que se oyó de orihime.

Ulquiorra tenía la boca abierta, pero se recupero pronto abrió un garganta y se fue gritando: ME VOY HACER EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

(**Aclaro no es para ofender a nadie, yo tengo buenos amigos emos y uno de ellos me dio la ideas para este fic**).

Ishida por su parte se arreglo los anteojos y sabiamente mascullo:

Me pregunto si el capitán mayuri se enojaría si me caso con nemu, bueno que mas da quiero otra ves que me curen.

(**Recuerden que en el capitulo 200 del anime nemu aplasto a ishida para que se calmara con sus pechos, y se dejara curar tras la pelea con aporro)**.

A rukia nuevamente le salió una gotita en la cabeza pero inesperadamente (**otra vez**) se convirtió en dark rukia.

Al ver esto ichigo-hollow le miro coquetamente mientras se acercaba a dark rukia.

Esta sin inmutarse le siguió mirando sensualmente y con su dedo le insinuó que se acercara más.

Al estar cerca los dos se comenzaron a besar salvajemente, sin pudor alguno empezaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, el hollow introdujo su lengua a la boca de dark rukia y empezó a jugar con el kimono de esta.

Pero inesperadamente (**no me maten xD ajajajjajajajajajaj**).

Llego byakuya seguido de senbonsakura (**estaba en estado bankai**), chad y kenpachi.

Dark rukia y ichigo-hollow se espantaron y por alguna razón cuan si fueran unos gigais salieron las almas de dark rukia y hollow-ichigo de sus respectivos cuerpos (**Ósea el hollow interno de ichigo y la oscuridad de rukia salieron como si fueran almas de shinigami saliendo de un gigai cualquiera**).

Ichigo y rukia cayeron al suelo ya con sus formas normales levantaron la cabeza y observaron, junto a los antes mencionados como dark-rukia y ichigo-hollow bailaban y se besaban.

_Que mierda pasa aquí. Pensó kenpachi al no enterarse y no saber quienes eran esas dos personas parecidas al peli naranja y a la peli negra._

_Mmmmmmmmm. pensó chad_

Byakuya molesto al ver como los entes malignos se besaban no aguanto más y los ataco violentamente con los petalos de su bankai.

Tras varios intentos fallidos y con el resto de los espectadores teniendo una gotita en la cabeza, dark-rukia le espeto enojada: porque nos atacas.

Porque y todavía lo preguntas no es obvio me avergüenzo de ver como dos seres cuyo aspecto es tal una fotocopia de mi honorable hermana (_cuando byakuya dijo eso a rukia le brillaron los ojos_), y del maldito niñato pelo pincho (_no necesito decir como reacciono ichigo_), se están manoseando de una manera obscena frente ami presencia me hiere mi orgullo.

Bueno y si te devolviera a la hermosa mujer que siempre has amado nos dejas ami y a mi amado hollowcito vivir juntos y en libertad, y claro a tu honorable hermana, que por cierto esta disfrutando mucho.- dark-rukia sonrió al decir eso, grande fue la sorpresa de byakuya al ver a rukia besando a ichigo mientras se abrazaban tranquilamente.

Mmmmmmmmmm de acuerdo grito byakuya deseoso de tener a hisana y pegarle una paliza entre el y kenpachi al pobre de ichigo.

No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando apareció ni mas ni menos que hisana kuchiki.

Todos nuevamente les salió una gotita excepto a los hollows al ver como byakuya sin palabra alguna corrió hacia su revivida esposa y la beso apasionadamente.

Rukia miraba a sus hermanos besándose (**hisana y byakuya**), mientras ichigo tenia cara de estar aburrido y los hollows nuevamente se acariciaban.

Al separarse byakuya y hisana, sucedió otra cosa inesperada byakuya comenzó a golpear a ichigo e hisana agarro a rukia y le empezó a darle nalgadas mientras decía: rukia ne-chan como puedes ser tan exhibicionista no ves que estamos a mitad de hueco mundo.

Bueno, bueno nosotros nos vamos –dijo el hollow-ichigo al abrir una garganta- nos vemos ichigo te deje todos mis poderes para que piensen que sigo dentro de ti y además porque eres un idiota, ajajjajajajajajjajaajaj- rio el hollow.

Adiós enana me da gusto ser tu yo malvado, no se te olvide usar preservativos cuando jueguen a los esposos tu y el peli naranja.

Guiñándole a rukia que tenia una carita de perrito regañado por la tanda que le dio su hermana.

Si gracias…………. Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa medio fingida.

Tras esto los hollows abrieron una garganta y la dejaron abierta (**y que bueno k la dejaron asi)**.

Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, yo y hisana debemos recuperar casi 24 años de no-sexo. Al decir eso se fueron por la garganta mientras hisana les decía adiós con la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenpachi……. Mascullo ichigo con el rostro moreteado.

Ajajajajjajajaajajajajajjaajajajajajaj yo y chad vamos a entrenar con rokie para vencer a mai taison.

Mmmmmmmmm. fue la respuesta de chad antes de irse por la garganta.

Ichigo estaba un poco-mucho anonado por las ultimas cosas ocurridas y al voltear a ver a rukia, recordando los besos antes de los golpes y como ulquiorra se fue llorando, lo único que hiso fue decir:

Rukia vámonos tenemos que recuperar 17 meses de no hacer nada.

Pero ichigo si emos echo cosas pelamos contra hollows, me rescataste de la sociedad de almas, fue el relleno de los bounts, el ataque de grimmjow, el secuestro de inoe, la entrada a hueco mundo, peleamos contra los espadas mientras también había relleno y mirábamos naruto y hellsing. Dijo rukia con gran inocencia (**disque inocencia xD**)

Si rukia pero ahora tenemos el permiso de byakuya y yo pienso disfrutarlo. En ese momento rukia deseo golpearlo pero mejor le respondió como siempre: ichigo eres un baka.

Enana

Hollow cuernudo

Niñata con calzones de conejos

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oi ichigo como los sabes- inquirió rukia mientras sus mejillas se asían de un color rojo fucsia.

Crees que dormía mientras salías a cambiarte después de oir que gritabas como dos horas: ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooo y además salías toda sudorosa y rojita.- el peli naranja puso otra cara digna de su padre ishiin.

Maldito baka como no querías que lo hiciera si tu dormías desnudo y aves es se te caían las sabanas xD.

Mientras discutían salieron de la garganta y ichigo estuvo a punto de contestarle lo anterior pero donde llegaron era nada mas que en la presencia de una "orgia", aunque en realidad era totalmente inocente pues toshiro estaba siendo aseado por 4 chicas: dos shinigamis (**rangiku y hinamori**), una espada (**halibel**), y una humana (**karin**).

¡Karin!- grito ichigo molesto al ver a su hermana vestida con un traje muy ajustado y pelando con las otras tres chicas.

Ichinii no me molestes y vete a disfrutar a otro lado con rukia-chan ami déjame con shiro-kun- lo ultimo lo dijo melosamente y con un pequeño rubor.

Ichigo no dijo mas o mas bien no pudo decir mas, pues rukia se había librado de su agarre y se había quitado el kimono dejándose el pequeño kimono blanco de abajo y un poco abierto como invitando a ichigo a quitarlo.

_Bueno como luego dicen: atáscate Matías porque días como estos pocos hay_-fue el pensamiento de ichigo anterior a que se lanzara sobre rukia.

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito el pobre hitsugaya al ver como las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo de hacer un harem con el y se lanzaron al ataque.

OOOoOoOOoOoOooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoOoooooooooO

**Conclusiones **

1: inoe murió y su cuerpo se lo quedo ulquiorra, este al ser emo y ambientalista fundo el grupo green day.

2: ishida se caso con nemu y asi crearon una nueva raza: los shiniquingamichis. XD

3: byakuya y hisana tuvieron un bebe que se llamo L y salió como antagonista en deat note al crecer (**obvio es decirlo le gano el puesto de oveja negra en la familia kuchiki a bella de crepúsculo, que es hija de byakuya**).

4: chad y kenpachi derrotaron a su sensei rokie, logrando vencer a mai taison, chad se caso con tatsuki y su hijo se llamo ryu; kenpachi……….. Bueno obvio es decirlo siguió buscando a ichigo para pelear.

5: toshiro decidió aceptar el harem e ishiin bendijo su matrimonio-harem con todas las chicas incluida karin.

6: ichigo fue transformado en shinigami completo y tiene 151 años como su esposa rukia, tras derrotar a aizen fue condecorado capitán-comandante y capitán del 5 escuadrón pues yammamoto decidió ser únicamente el capitán del primer escuadrón y tener mas libertades.

7: rukia y hinamori cambiaron de puestos y ella se convirtió en la fukutaicho de ichigo, tuvieron tres hijos: kaien:_ en honor al maestro de rukia y posible pre-encarnación de ichigo, _byaku-sakura: _por byakuya y su espada senbonsakura la cual al nacer la niña, la espada se "reprodujo" y nació una nueva espada la cual porta hoy en día byaku-sakura: sakura no haruno (__**ósea sakura del campo primaveral**__),_ y hirako: _por aquella vez que los salvo a ambos y por pelear en la guerra contra aizen._

8: kon y pyon se quedaron con los cuerpos de ichigo y rukia para tener una vida normal y llena de vida sexual xD.

9: kishimoto y tite kubo pelearon con un lápiz y una libreta en mano en la playa de Mazatlán por el "robo" de la escena de ichigo-hollow, al ser casi idéntica a cuando lo de hinata y pein, por cierto mientras ellos peleaban; pein y naruto estado 6 colas jugaban al voleibol con dark-rukia y hollow-ichigo con la cabeza de hinata mientras sakura y naruto disfrutaban de el mar junto al resto del elenco de naruto y Bleach.

10: aunque no son mencionados urahara se caso con yoruichi y soi fong (**esta ultima por su amor a su ex-capitana) **es tonto negar que era un trió.

11: a todo esto cual fue la buena acción de hollow-ichigo pues que mato a inoe y unió a varias personas.

**Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejej bueno asta aquí llego mi fic espero que se hayan reído un poco y si se les hiso raro el final y la forma de narración es que es mi primer fic multi-personaje y al parecer mi estilo es mas romántico que de risa y drama.**

**Bueno gracias a los anteriores reviws en mi fic de "lo que ulquiorra quiere" y acepto mas en este con paquetito extra un consejo, risa, una propuesta para otro fanfic de una pareja en especial, un chiste, pero por favor no tiren piedras ni zapatazos e oído que Bush quedo mal después del que le pegaron en Irak xD.**

**Bueno un saludo y de nuevo gracias por los reviws. **


End file.
